1. Field
The following description relates to an organic light-emitting display, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display having an improved aperture ratio and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display.
2. Description of Related Art
An active matrix organic light-emitting display which has recently attracted a lot of attention includes a thin-film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) connected to the TFT and the capacitor, in each pixel. The OLED emits light and forms a desired image by receiving an appropriate driving signal from the TFT and the capacitor.
In addition, the capacitor needs to have a sufficient capacity so that the organic light-emitting display more stably displays an image. In other words, a sufficient charging capacity of the capacitor may ensure more natural images. However, an enlargement of the capacitor so as to increase the charging capacity thereof may cause a decrease in a light-emitting area of the OLED, that is, a decrease in an aperture ratio, thereby leading to a decrease in the brightness of the OLED. Accordingly, proper measures need to be taken to prevent or counter this problem.